rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kingston
Kingston is a King Cobra monster that made his first debut in Rampage: Total Destruction. He is one of 30 playable monsters (40 on the Nintendo Wii version). This is the only Rampage game he has appeared in. Kingston's special ability is his immunity to poison, giving him bonus health and 500 point if eaten. In terms of stats, he is a nimble monster with good speed and jumping, similar to Rhett. However, like Rhett, he lacks strength. Background 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' Unfortunately, when he consumed the fizzy drink, he began to suffer a violent reaction, of which caused him to mutate into a giant King Cobra. He then went on a rampage until he was captured and imprisoned in a Cryo-Tube hidden in Las Vegas. Strategy He can be unlocked as a playable monster in Las Vegas if the player is able to free him from the Cryo-Tube. His Cryo-Tube is hidden in a building in the second block of buildings; the player can free him by punching a hole in the building he is hidden, and if the player spots a glint of a bright green aura flashing from the hole, the player must punch the hole to smash the Cryo-Tube and set Kingston free. *Using Lizzie the Dinosaur on the Playstation 2 and GameCube versions of the game will result in Kingston physically hopping out of the building and walking off the screen. *Using Harry the Yeti on the Nintendo Wii version of the game will result in Kingston physically hopping out of the building and walking off the screen. Kingston the King Cobra will then become a playable monster in the Monster Selection Menu. Trivia *The name "Kingston" probably came from the fact that he is a giant King Cobra. **Kingston's immunity to poison is an obvious reference to the fact King Cobras are poisonous. *Outside Las Vegas, Nevada, King Cobras inhabit the area which justifies Kingston being a King Cobra (and the fact he's unlocked in Las Vegas). **Kingston and Gilman is the only monsters with a definite species. Kingston is a King Cobra rather than just a generic Snake and Gilman is a Blowfish rather than just a fish. *Despite being established as a King Cobra, he still portrays the physical likeliness of a Dinosaur, due to the fact that he still has limbs. *Kingston has in fact 2 different bio poses: one which he looks like he's preying on something and another as if roaring. The roaring Kingston pose actually comes from the Nintendo Wii version of the game, and may be an updated version of the previous pose. * In the Godzilla power hour there is a character named Axor who clearly resembles Kingston due to the fact that they are cobra monsters with limbs. **Kingston's preying pose looks distinctly similar to Bart's pose. This is merely coincidence. *Nobody knows why Kingston has limbs, despite being a snake. If Kingston wasn't given limbs then traversing across the playing field would be difficult. It is believed that he has limbs due to originally being human and these anthropomorphic characteristics being inherited by his monster form. *Kingston bears some resemblance to Vertigo from Primal Rage, in the sense that they both look like cobras with limbs. This could be possible due to both games being created by Midway. Gallery Ze Wiki Kingston.png|official pose of Kingston RTD Kingston Alt Wii Bio Card.JPG|Kingston's alternative Bio pose from the Nintendo Wii version. Kingston RTD.png|Kingston in the Rampage Total Destruction (Gamecube and Playstation 2 version) Kingston_RTD_Wii.jpg|Kingston in the Rampage Total Destruction (Wii version) Leon, Kingston and Jack in Las Vegas.jpg|Kingston, with Leon and Jack in Las Vegas Category:Monsters Category:Male Monsters Category:Reptile Monsters Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Monsters Category:Unlockable Monsters